1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-fused electrical slide switch. More particularly, the present invention relates to an on-off electrical switch having quick make-brake spring loaded plunger mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for electrical switches have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention as heretofore described.